CHDK-Shell
[http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,845.0.html CHDK-Shell] is a nice GUI for developers to easily download, compile and manage the CHDK sources on a Windows platform. The CHDK-Shell is written with AutoIt scripting language (easy to customise, the source code is included) by whim from the CHDK forum. Features * downloads gcc compiler / complete CHDK building environment, tools and current CHDK source (trunk or branches) * compiles CHDK, only selected or all builds * user configurable, flexible CHDK source updating/unpacking * includes CardTricks to install and manage CHDK on your SD-Card * does not permanently change your enviroment, no conflicts with other gcc compiler already installed on your machine * can extract, edit & modify the CHDK preferences * switchable gcc 3.4 / 4.3 support Download * CHDK-Shell Version 2.05 (2009-02-15) ::fixed: number of firmwares (and size of cam panel) should now dynamically adapt, tested on random builds between 300 and 710 (i.e. interface will grow/shrink to size when changing build) * CHDK-Shell Version 2.04 (2009-02-14) ::fixed: Apply/Edit CHDK preferences before Extract would cause an endless loop. Now refuses and reports "Nothing to Apply" or "Nothing to Edit" ::full version updated to 2.04 too * CHDK-Shell Version 2.03 (2009-02-13) ::new: extra check to prevent setting DevKit paths containing '=' ::changed: moved Diff and CHDK Prefs to "Source Tools" dialog ::Camera panel is now ready for 5 firmwares/camera ::re-tweaked GUI for classic theme on netbook: shortened strings, improved small button readability etc. * CHDK-Shell Version 2.02 (2009-02-06) ::new: Diff option added (temporarily as a button above 'Change') - saves both a DOS cr/lf and a *nix style patch file. ::new:exclusions for source tree files that are changed during compilation (stubs_auto.S, stubs_entry.S, *.a, *.exe, *.bin, *.BIN + everything in /bin), user editable in /CHDK-Shell/exc_diff.txt - program will create, but never change this file. * CHDK-Shell Version 2.01 (2009-02-01) ::changed: moved and changed "Change log" icon, to make room for ... ::added: ... icon for option to clone current build ::added: new display option for Cmd windows (show + autoclose) ::changed: GUI: icons quality improved; some more tooltips; restored source code button name * CHDK-Shell Version 2.00 (2009-01-28) ::fixed: search introduced in 1.99 would block the GUI while open ::added: command line interface for the current compiler ::changed: improved/corrected readme.txt ::note: FULL version also available, now only 19 Mb * CHDK-Shell Version 1.99 (2009-01-26) ::fixed: setting compiler to GCC3 would not be remembered ::added: FAST and small (assembly, 8kb) search & replace function ::added: CHDK development statistics (click build number) ::added: internal preparation for even higher compression of 'full' releases * CHDK-Shell Version 1.98 (2009-01-21) ::changed: packaging, program no longer holds helper files internally. ::added: old trunk to prevent crashes on first start when not used as update ::added: time stamp and compiler version to log and dump files ::added: better compatibility with old trunk versions * CHDK-Shell Version 1.97 (2009-01-19) ::fixed: initial validation / sanity check * CHDK-Shell Version 1.96 (2009-01-19) ::fixed: PRIMARY_ROOT would not save settings when reset to internal :: fixed: PRIMARY_ROOT can now be on any disk * CHDK-Shell Version 1.95 (2009-01-18) ::bugfixes: external PRIMARY_ROOT support (note that it's path must be within CHDK-Shell's folder tree) ::fixed some incompatibility issues with 'old' versions; some GUI tweaks ::+ both win32 and arm-elf compilers are 'validated' by asking them about their version ::+ override built-in paths for devkits - only if validated of course ::replaced 'Timeline' with 'Mantis' - use 'i' button for TimeLine (+ added tooltips for browse buttons) ::fixed: show ONLY cam properties starting with 'CAM_' (older builds would cause a crash otherwise) * CHDK-Shell Version 1.94 (2009-01-17) ::added support for external PRIMARY_ROOT ::note: contains no install routines, expects devkits in 'gcc' and 'gcc4', install this preferably over v193 above *'CHDK-Shell Version 1.93 (2009-01-17)' FULL PACKAGE ::new: now packed as self-extracting SFX file: just browse to install folder... ::new: switchable support for GCC3 / GCC4; you can now switch between 2 different gcc versions (gcc 3.4.6 in \gcc and gcc 4.3.2 in \gcc4) ---- Archive (old versions) * chdk-shell-v192.zip - 1.07MB ::bugfix: parser stumbled over '639 camera.h changes/additions; now beefed up, should support arbitrary use of whitespace and uses dynamically sized arrays * chdk-shell-v191.zip - 1.07MB ::now fetches changelog info straight from the net instead of from version.txt * chdk-shell-v190.zip - 1.07MB ::improved the 'cam refresh' procedure, will now only run if really needed (e.g. not after GUI Config anymore) * chdk-shell-v189.zip - 1.07MB ::bugfix: program aborted on trying to disable tooltips (+ minor tweaks to cam panel sizing) ::updated CardTricks functions (to ~ CT 1.43) - mostly long overdue support for CCHDK.CFG * chdk-shell-v188.zip - 1.08MB ::new option to force resizing on small screens ::GUI config stuff to tweak readability of cam panel on small screens (font bolding, colors, etc) ::optional shutdown animation and configurable message * chdk-shell-v186.zip - 1.07MB ::bugfix: 184 and 185 would crash on conditional compile changes * chdk-shell-v183.zip - 1.06MB ::small bugfixes related to reworking the cam properties + removed bold cam names ::conditional compile dialog now follows sizing ::source tools now set to 'visible' by default * chdk-shell-v182.zip - 1.06MB ::reworked camera properties: now shown in a message box when the camera name is clicked ::support for compile options in 'buildconf.inc' (new since trunk552, still supports them in makefile.inc too) * chdk-shell-v181.zip - 1.06MB ::auto reduce size when first started on a desktop height < 690 (e.g. on Netbooks) ::cam tooltips now only show 'cam properties' which start with "CAM_" ::fixed: 1.80 refused to update trunk * chdk-shell-v179.zip - 1.06MB ::compatibility for changeset #547 * chdk-shell-v178.zip - 1.06MB ::no code changes, only host & download link to devkit changed * chdk-shell-v177.zip - 1.06MB ::removed ping before checking trunk & branch pages (tools.assembla.com seems to not accept pings anymore,at least not on the domain root) ::moved GUI sizes/scaling info to 'GUI Config ...' tooltip; title bar now includes build info instead * chdk-shell-v176.zip - 1.06MB ::bugfix: crash on writing log * chdk-shell-v175.zip - 1.06MB ::Rapidshare download link due to zshare.net - problems, also uses RS link to dowload the dev kit * chdk-shell-v174.zip - 1.06MB ::Download location changed from zshare.net to Rapidshare ::bugfix: when using some of the setting dialogs (branch, GUI, etc.) directly after toggling checkboxes in the main GUI, settings would not be written to the .ini file, and on return from dialogs would go back to previous position(s) ::bugfix: on first run, pressing 'After Checking' and then Cancel would cause a crash caused by a faulty default value * chdk-shell-v173.zip - 1.07MB ::+ branch checking option 'none' ( now: none/default only/all ) ::+ runtime check on presence of unzip, wget and SSL dlls ::bugfix: saved cam selections were not reloaded, so autocompile would not work ::'Log Details Only' from 'after checking...' option removed (useless) * chdk-shell-v172.zip - 1.09MB ::+ Option to keep objdump (assembly) output on a per target base - will be stored as bin\logs\dump-cam-firm.txt ::+ GUI control for conditional compile options ::+ Camera properties (from camera.h) as tooltips for camera checkboxes ::+ latest Cardtricks included Links * CHDK-Shell Forum Thread * Compiling CHDK under Windows * CardTricks Category:Development Category:Related Programs